The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring and securing accessible danger areas at power driven textile machines, particularly bale openers for textile fiber bales emloying movable fiber removal members.
In order to prevent accidents at power driven textile machines, particularly those incorporating movable elements, a known measure involves the provision of a main power switch. Actuation of the main power switch by a person immediately interrupts the power supply to the drive of the machine, i.e. the drive for the machine is cut off. However, since the main power switch is disposed on the movable element itself, the danger of accidents during manipulations at the machine is not completely eliminated.